Evening Harmony
by Shayten
Summary: SephCloud. Two shot. — Cloud still has wings. Sephiroth is getting ideas. Angeal is helpful. Zack is still Zack.


**Pairing: **Sephiroth/Cloud

**Plot? **Cloud still has wings. Sephiroth is getting ideas. Angeal is helpful. Zack is still Zack.

**Note! **M, M, M, M, M - did I mention, **M?! **This story is rated **M **for a VERY GOOD REASON. It's on your own head if you go ahead and read anyway. You'll receive no sympathy from me. ._. This is totally my first attempt at, _ahem_, strictly smutty goodness of yaoi (I usually indulge myself by just reading it) and this is the sequel to my other one shot, called _**Morning**** Troubles**._

No, you don't need to read it to understand what's going on here, savvy? Don't be afraid to tell me of any mistakes made, I can't see any, and I'd appreciate any form of feedback concerning this, if you'd be so kind. It really IS my first go at this sort of thing. _blushblush_

* * *

**Evening Harmony**

_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_

* * *

Cloud sat on the bed, cross-legged and leaning on one hand, resting his elbow upon his knee, deep in thought. His newly acquired appendages folded neatly in on themselves in order to rest peacefully upon his back, the longer of the feathers sprayed across the soft comforter behind him, twitching periodically whenever he shifted to avoid numbness in his lower half.

To say the day had been a long one, would be an absolute understatement. From the very first instance in which he woke, a tidal wave of events presented itself to him, gift-wrapped and pretty in appearance. However, what actually took place in said sequence, was the farthest reach from "pretty".

Firstly, he awoke with wings.

Sephiroth instantly freaked, in his own, "stay-utterly-calm-but-inside-I'm-dying" way and poked and prodded until he got the truth from the blond. Needless to say, he was less than impressed, but nonetheless, content that the additions proved no hindrance to him. Once the General's concern settled, he was a little – all right, **a lot** – interested in the feathery ligaments and spent the next hour or so inspecting them, leaving no crook or cranny untouched. The whole procedure kept him on his toes; each delicate touch to the, no his, white wings sent unbelievable shivers along his spine, dulling his mind to all else apart from the sparks of arousal arrowing straight to his _other_ head. Sephiroth, unbeknownst to this, continued on his merry way without a single complaint issued.

It was only after his excursion that he acknowledged the trembling form of Cloud. At first, worry was the only thing playing through his mind: had he pulled too hard and hurt Cloud? He'd swept around the front of the little blond, placing a gentle touch to his cheek, inquiring about his current status. It took him a few minutes to gather the courage, but Cloud eventually raised his bashful portrayal to lock his sapphire-blue with the General's troubled pale-green. Said light-jade hues noticed the shy flush painted lovely across the porcelain cheeks and upper nose, and, almost instinctively, glanced straight down, widening somewhat at the tenting of the towel laced around the blond's lap. Smaller hands than his shot down to conceal his pronounced embarrassment, but Sephiroth could only offer a mischievous ghost of a smirk at his beloved's expense.

Secondly, Cloud spent the day almost constantly in some form of pain.

The moment Zack was awake, he'd darted from his, and Cloud's, room, scurrying along the corridor to stop at the master bedroom (Sephiroth's). Without knocking, he had let himself in, uncaring of what he walked in on – it was unlikely to be anything saucy from the blond's state the night before – and froze upon seeing said cadet. With lavender eyes enlarged to the size of saucers, Cloud merely waved weakly and offered a humble, "Morning". The Third Class appeared to be a statue, eyes fixated on the feathery units growing out of Cloud, and for a moment, he worried about his friends mentality level. He almost had a heart attack when a sudden shriek of delight echoed around the large room, and Zack, mobile once more, sprinted and practically tackled him on the bed. They rolled, and ended up on the floor, Cloud pinned beneath the heavier teenager, who was extremely joyful about pulling and stroking each, damned, individual feather, perched conveniently upon Cloud at the time. His grabs weren't gentle and with each one, the blond tensed and clenched his hands into fists, flinching at one particular yank. He was only saved by Sephiroth finishing off in the shower and rescuing him from his eighteen year-old comrade, who retained the maturity of an excited five year-old at that moment.

He also spent the day trying to avoid shutting his wings in everything that opened. Unsuccessfully. If it wasn't a door, it was a cupboard, if not a cupboard, it was a drawer. He never felt such sharp stabs of pain than at those times, especially when Zack accidentally closed an automatic, heavy, _metal_, door on the very tip of the very last bone in his left wing. It felt like someone ignited his limb with a thousand-degrees fire.

Yes, it was **that** painful.

And lastly, and possibly thee most awkwardly-_annoying_-but-arousing thing, was the General – ShinRa's most prized, First Class SOLDIER, the epitome of brilliance and all that was amazing in the world – took every opportunity he had to run his nimble fingers over the most sensitive parts of his new additions, which happened to be all over them. He took great pride in doing it so discreetly, that even Cloud was unaware until it was too late.

One moment he was minding his own business, eating his cereal, or walking around innocently, when BAM! The blond's senses went into overload and he struggled to maintain composure as wave after wave of bliss shook his smaller form. Several times Sephiroth was sneaky enough to do it with Angeal and Zack present (without them knowing), and it resulted in him losing his breath suddenly and become shaky, appearing as though he just ran a thousand mile race. One instance, the silver-haired man managed to run his hands along **both** wings, and Cloud simply went slack, falling to the floor in an unceremoniously lump, startling Zack who'd been eating nearby. The Third Class hurried over to his friend, anxious at the lax expression the youngster took, eyes glazed over with something unfamiliar to him.

Redundant to say, he figured Sephiroth enjoyed that reaction the most. The man repeated it a few more times throughout the day, though this time, Cloud was thankfully closer to the floor already.

A deep sigh departed his lips and Cloud sat up from his crouched position, relishing in the slight crack of his backbone, expression changing from mild annoyance to relief rapidly. Shaking out his wings, he peered over his shoulder as he gradually let them open behind him, stretching them also. It felt nice; strange, but good. It had only been a day, yet they'd grown on him quickly, and he adapted well. He grew accustomed to the awkwardness within the first few hours of movement, and the rest of the day went by with a breeze, except those predicaments already noted. And, despite the unwilling change, he was in a decent mood. They looked pretty cool, too.

"Like an angels," he murmured, recalling the words from Sephiroth's earlier examination. Shaking them again, he let them lay back against his spine, curving until they met the bed, bending slightly to go with the flow.

It was quite late in the evening, and Zack had already gone to bed – he needed to be up early for duty, whereas Cloud was excused for "sickness" – and Angeal and Sephiroth had gone shopping for food supplies as the apartment was in short supply of anything remotely nutritious. The General asked whether he'd be alright while they (he) were absent. After several confirmations from him, Zack and Angeal, the First Class agreed and assured they'd not be too long.

That was three hours ago.

Deciding to accept his minds invitation to take a quick nap, Cloud snuggled into the plush pillows on the bed, laying on his side as to not squash the dainty ligaments fixed to his shoulder blades. Once settled and comfortable, he let his mind drift and his eyes close accordingly. After such a long day, sleep was quick to envelope his conscience and he was let loose in the realm of dreams.

* * *

Sephiroth was not a happy man.

He promised Cloud that they'd not be long, and that was five hours – _five hours! –_ ago. Firstly, he'd not realised that it was nearing a public holiday of some sort, thus misjudged the amount of traffic that induced. Secondly, he'd not realised that it was also a week that excused children of all ages from their schools, therefore, Midgar had been extensively crowded; he almost lost sight of Angeal twice amongst the sea of people. Lastly, he'd not realised just how popular he, and the rest of his SOLDIER comrades were outside of ShinRa. The moment one person grasped who he was, even dressed in casual attire with a baseball cap upon silvery locks, flocks of people shielded him and Angeal from their destinations. Angeal, being the calm and collected man he was, simply took it all in his stride and accepted each inquiry for an autograph or a photograph like a professional, whereas he, the most (in)famous of them all, was swamped with eager fanatics that he had no clue of how to handle. If he were on duty and they had been a bunch of cadets, he'd simply have growled at them to all show more decorum, and they'd snap to attention immediately. This, though, this he was as lost as a fish out of water.

Luckily, Angeal noticed his socially-awkward mannerisms and flustered appearance, and had saved him from a fate grislier than death. The burly First Class shoved his way through the ocean of bodies and steered his buddy away from the love-struck fan girls, and boys, to the safety of a maze of alleyways, navigating them with ease to evade all forms of life with vocal chords. Eventually, the screams and declarations of admiration ceased following them, and they reappeared in a quieter, more wealthy, part of Midgar. The duo concluded that shopping there, albeit a little more expensive, was the nicer of their options: getting mauled/attacked/glomped-in-the-name-of-love, or spending a little extra cash to preserve themselves.

Next on the list of "What Could Go Wrong?" was _entering_ the stores. After the mess earlier, the First Class's hoped for a more peaceful ending … fat chance. Every single employee recognised them, and if they didn't, they were pulled aside and filled in rather swiftly, and then they joined in the looks of awe and amazement. One of them even fainted.

Their whole outing was one of pure and utter **disaster**. Sephiroth couldn't wait for the sanctuary of home to appear beyond the horizon of the already sunken sun. The only light to illuminate the way home hours later in their vehicle was that of the moon. It was a cloudless night and billions of sparkles beamed proudly beside the giant moon, offering a piece of tranquillity in peace of their horrific shopping trip. In the end, they purchased all that was necessary for four males, two fully grown and two still growing, until it was a dire need to venture out again.

A hefty, but relieved, sigh departed the General's lips at seeing their building come into view. He finally felt himself able to relax a little, knowing no cadets, or SOLDIER's lower than themselves, would present any form of barricade between them and their home.

Thank the Gods for that.

Angeal's gaze was distracted momentarily at the sound, and he shot a look at one of his oldest friends, a small but understanding smile playing its way on his face. "Don't fret, Seph—we're almost home."

"Thankfully," Sephiroth mused, the Commander chuckling lightly at the undiluted alleviation of the General's tone. "I sincerely doubt I'd be able to withstand another hour of—_that_." He had no name for the horrors of the day, and settled for second best. "I swear, one of them appeared almost rabid."

Angeal's mirthful laugh filled the car. "You need to get out more, Seph. Besides missions and forced leave for holidays, you stay within the compound. This is coming from someone such as **I**."

Sephiroth smiled softly at that. Angeal was known to be as solitary as the legendary General himself, sometimes going days without being seen or heard from, simply to enjoy the peace of "Me Time". Not that alone time existed for the Commander any more, since the arrival of the loud, energetic Puppy he found and took underneath his wing. Zack changed the usually stoic and level-headed man, for the better, like a little ray of sunshine broke away from the ball of gas in the sky to shine a light solely for him. The General could relate – the exact same thing occurred when Cloud randomly bumped into his life – their first meeting had been just that, the blond was running laps with the other cadets and Sephiroth hadn't been watching where he was going while a Second Class talked his ear off about a mission. The youngster had ploughed directly into his form and fallen, ungracefully, onto his backside, panting and sweating like no other. His initial reaction was one of confused annoyance, but as soon as that spiky head lifted and witnessed just _who_ knocked him down, he paled instantly and his mouth moved soundlessly, words stuck fast in his throat behind his beating heart.

Sephiroth was certain the teen was going to faint or something when he held out a hand to help him up. The blond took it, trembling like mad, and apologised profusely for being a "bumbling idiot" with "no sense of direction", before eluding further contact with him and sprinting off ahead of the cadet group running, whom had taken it upon themselves to stand around, staring like imbeciles. One sharp glance from Sephiroth was all it took for them to begin running once more, at a hastened pace. He held no interest for them; he was fixed on the little blond that tried to mow him down. He'd not seen such radiant innocence before, shining wondrously in sky-blue eyes that put the aforementioned to shame.

It was later on, when he found himself wanting the blond to run into him every single day, that he was infatuated. Cloud was oblivious, blinded by insecurity and a great deal of nervousness whenever they met. It took a while, but after a lot of persuasion, and very obvious signs (made by him and Zack – the Third Class was more than happy to help), the blond eventually realised the reason he walked into the General – _**everywhere**_.

The blond bashfully explained he thought he was simply going crazy.

"We're here."

Angeal's voice pierced his thought bubble and Sephiroth snapped to attention, zoning in on his friend. The elder of the two chuckled again before taking half of the days shopping in his hands. Sephiroth followed suit as soon as he exited the vehicle, and the duo made their way with haste to the apartment. They passed by few people, nodding to those who they did and saluted, before they – **finally! **– beheld the wonderful sight of their front door.

Sephiroth swiped his I.D card without waiting and the door slid open with a small hiss, granting them passage. The General entered first, depositing his bags in the kitchen while Angeal locked up. The first thoughts on his mind was seeking out Cloud, and he did just that, leaving the other First Class to empty their plunders of the day. He didn't find him in the living room, and he already ventured in the kitchen, so the only other plausible place was his bedroom, unless the blond decided to bunk with his teenage buddy. It was unlikely since the episode from this morning left him feeling a little wary of Zack's glomping tendencies. The Third Class took no offence; in fact, he even apologised for his actions, but the blond didn't want to take any chances. His wings were delicately tender and ached mostly.

He pushed the release for the door to his room and stepped inside, it sliding shut behind. Indeed, there was Cloud, fast asleep and looking utterly … _delectable_. The blond was shirtless, the wings proving hard to fit in a shirt, and he wore simple khaki pants that fit loosely without a belt. They were crumpled and a deliciously curved hipbone was viewable above the pant-line, the other lost behind the arm settled in the way. He was shoe and sock-less, with his feathery goods sprawled out haphazardly behind him, rising and falling melodically with the sound of his rhythmic breaths. If not from the fact Sephiroth had the utmost of control, he would've pounced the youth then and there, no questions asked.

However, as he was a man of incredible patience and extraordinary control over his impulses, he decided on a more … _subtle_, approach. Silently, he padded across the room, closing the distance between him and his adorable prey, no noise sounding from the plush carpet underneath his steps. He rounded the edge of the bed and sat, carefully, on the opposite side to Cloud, unwilling to wake him – just yet. Kneeling with graceful balance, despite the unbalanced softness of the mattress, he raised his hands and aligned one with each wing, almost shuddering with anticipation. He observed how the particular trick he was about to do affected the blond earlier in that day, and it was a most impressive outcome.

Without further delay, the General gently grasped the base of each wing. A light tremor floated through each, shifting the feathers and drawing out a cute, breathy "Uh," from his target below. He held on with a gentle grip and slowly, surely, dragged each hand along the length of each wing, halting at the tip of each, before repeating the motion over.

Cloud's reaction was instantaneous. A harsh shudder disturbed his peaceful slumber and a whine of pleasure emitted in his sweet, sweet voice.

Tonight was going to be fun, Sephiroth was certain.

* * *

Cloud was in heaven, or something that could only be described as such.

Flash after flash of teasing pleasure shot along his spine and pulled him in and out of slumber, jittering on the edge. He succumbed to it, allowed it to ensnare his mind and enrapture his senses. He was aware that he was slowly rocking back and forth against the plush mattress, the tight constraints of his pants only aiding to the sweet torture he applied to his heated groin. He knew he was straining against the unyielding fabric, despite its baggy appearance, but it felt _sooo_ good. Each shallow thrust against the bed was timed with each stroke of – of whatever was going on behind him, but like hell would he stop it. Trapped; he was stuck in his own euphoric state-of-mind between reality and dreams. He wanted to wake, to elevate the pressure and pleasure received, but he was yet able to.

"Mmm … _uhh_—hnn!" He couldn't manage coherency, so jumbled up sounds sufficed. His hips moved on their own accord now, not needing his assistance. They delved against the mattress with immodest abandon, uncaring if any other presence saw. Nothing mattered except the delicious friction the motion caused between him and his aching need. It had been a long day, after all, especially because of all the unfair attention Sephiroth gave to his angelic features. He'd needed release all day, damn it! "Uhh, ohh … S … _Seph_ …"

He was unsure, but he was certain he heard a small snicker somewhere in the distance, from which dimension though, was another question. One side to his stimulation halted and he whined childishly, wanting to increase the vigour in which he humped the mattress. All was well and fruity, until a gust of wind warmed his ear and a little voice whispered, "Yes, Cloud?"

All his movements stopped suddenly and he abruptly found himself very awake, extremely alert and wholly aware of what he was doing. His face heated up dramatically and he opened his sapphire hue without hesitation and looked around. His flushed demeanour quickly found the slightly smug version of Sephiroth's, eyes alight with a very impure glow behind the unnatural one of Mako. The blond held the stare and swallowed a sudden lump in his throat slowly, feeling his cheeks take the warmness of his face a few degrees higher.

"O-oh, hey Seph! I didn't know you were back."

A soft chuckle sounded around him and he felt an affectionate nuzzle upon his cheek, the cool contrast between their face temperatures soothing to his fierce blush. The General offered the blond a very rare, genuine smile and he couldn't help the tiny, sheepish one of his own mirroring the gesture. However, it fell suddenly when the elder man's smile transformed to a rather coy smirk, and his hands moved. Cloud felt fire ignite in his lower abdomen again, much stronger than before now he was entirely awake. His toes curled and straightened and his hands gripped the sheets below, eyes focussing on nothing in particular. Sephiroth repeated the motion and he realised that the sensations originated from his wings, both of them. They shook with each passing of skilled hands, firing sparks of arousal straight to his already throbbing erection, accompanied with pitiful whimpers to voice his current situation.

He didn't quite know what to do, but his body did, and he was already rubbing back against the bed furiously, aching to quench the unattainable peak of release. The muscles in his neck gave out and his head flopped back to the bed, his whimpers becoming panting, heavy breaths as Sephiroth continued working his magic, altering the touches and torments to each appendage. He was moaning as the other continued to knead and pull and stroke at the powerful muscles and bundles of nerves in his long, white wings. He squeezed his eyes shut at them becoming longer, stronger and more precise, the elder of them noting what area was most sensitive to touch. They tousled, fluffed up and then smoothed out the finer feathers along the sturdy wing length, and rocketed blood into his hard, still straining, length.

"Ah, ah, _ah_!"

He fought to breathe while his tormenter played with him. He was close, without doing anything, and Sephiroth wasn't aware at just how powerful the shivers were that shook his form, nor the sheer amount of pure bliss sourcing from his dexterous hands. He needed to tell him, needed him to stop otherwise –

"S-Seph, I-I—"

A final, solid sweep along each wing, made his breath hitch, the squeezing upon certain spots, his undoing. A cry tore from his throat and his entire body went rigid, including the ligaments still in Sephiroth's grasp. His back arched exquisitely and the front of his khaki's received the end result of the powerful completion his beloved just forced upon him, dampening the front.

"_Seph_!"

* * *

Sephiroth looked up, startled that he'd been too rough and harmed Cloud. He was sure his motions were right, that they only provided pleasure, but he may have made a mistake. He'd gotten lost in the silky-smooth texture of the blond's wings, momentarily misplacing the fact of them being extremely dainty. He dropped his grip on them altogether and heaved his form over the trembling one of Cloud, concern clouding his previous – well, still active – state of arousal from all of the youngsters noises.

"Forgive me, Cloud. Are you alright?"

He studied Cloud, taking in the sweat-slicked, developing muscles of the blond. He waited, patiently, for the blond to answer. After a few moments more, the youngster raised his head lethargically, opening his eyes with great effort. Sephiroth was rewarded with the most lustrous, desirable gleam within the cobalt-blue orbs, and once the clogs in his head started ticking, he comprehended what went down – Cloud had, what seemed to be, a very **intense** orgasm from his playful torture of his feathery items.

"A-alright? Seph—that felt—that was _amazing_!"

Contented relief swamped his mind and the General breathed a small, happy sigh, gracing the blond with an amused quirk to his lips. "If I'd have known that reaction was awaiting, I'd have come home sooner."

A single, provocative comment was all it took for Cloud's flushed cheeks to take on a deeper shade of red. He was unbearably endearing at times like this, the General mused while in-taking the preciously innocent sight. It was rare for such innocence to be present nowadays, especially in recruits of ShinRa, of any rank. The little blond was certainly a diamond in the rough, captivating him from first glance. His boyish features and timid temperament were highly sought after, and he'd been lucky enough to have him, to claim him in such ways none have – ever.

"I—I—uh—wow?"

Sephiroth felt his heart pinch – he'd swear it possible to die from cuteness alone.

"Wow, indeed."

It was then he took it upon himself to join his lips with Cloud's petal-soft pair, slightly salty from the sweat dripping from his frequently trembling figure. The blond responded instantly, parting his panting pair in order for the other to expertly push past, tongues dancing in a battle of passion, need, lust. He noticed the blond was still quite worked up from his previous ordeal, if the slowly growing bulge in his pants was anything to go by. Sephiroth was born ready, his jeans had become rather uncomfortable by this stage. The teen rolled slightly beneath him to get a better grip of their heated kiss, one hand going for his shoulder while the other latched into his mane of molten-silver. He shivered at the contact, the grip of his locks especially. His hands roamed the half-naked, twitching mass of glorious, youthful beauty below, stroking along developing stomach muscles, over narrowed hips and up a trim waist. He reached his nipples and gently tweaked one between a finger and his thumb. The blond jolted and gasped in the kiss, which he broke to nip along his plump, bottom lip.

"Uhhn … S-Seph—_oh_."

Sephiroth switched his hand for his mouth and flicked his tongue out at the hardened nub, revelling in the responsive cadet. He took it wholly in his mouth and applied mild suction, Cloud's other nipple between his hand, while his free hand smoothed over his flat stomach. The blond arched somewhat, voicing his approval in small groans and grunts. It was becoming hard for Sephiroth to keep his patience and control intact … especially when Cloud thrust his hips up wildly at a sudden spike in euphoria.

The General growled lightly and pulled on Cloud, attempting to roll him over on his back. Unsuccessful due to his recent limb attachments, Sephiroth's growl darkened with slight frustration and he, instead, flopped down on his back and pulled the blond on top of him, the youngster emitting a squeak of surprise at the sudden change of position. Though, his confusion didn't stay for long as Sephiroth pretty much tore at the pants separating his half-erect member from the eager General's hands. The blond aided in removing his shorts – he went commando for most of the day, since he didn't go out – and he purred in appreciation.

Sephiroth discarded of the irksome attire and before Cloud had a moment to gather his wits, the General's hand found the semi-hard length below a tuft of blond curls and gripped it firmly. The blond above him choked out a gasp, and felt the immediate urge to buck his hips, but a strong hand there prevented him from doing so. Cloud's wings fluttered out behind him, shaky and unable to keep still. Sephiroth smirked seductively, and began a deathly painful pace of sliding his hand up and down Cloud's cum-coated shaft. An unsteady shudder shifted the form on top of him, and he watched with pure delight as the teen struggled to remain upright at the torturous ministrations of his most delicate bodily possession … except, perhaps, his wings.

"S-Seph—"

"Yes, Cloud?"

"P—pl—_please_ …"

"Please … what?"

Sephiroth gave a firm, twisted stroke, deliberately tightening at the very tip, and Cloud felt his legs give out entirely – he would've fallen if standing. His breath came in sharp, short bursts and the heat surrounding his groin was growing unbearable, despite his earlier release. He was needy and desperate – but he simply couldn't form sentences at the moment, Sephiroth was seeing to that remarkably well. The man in question simply smirked knowingly. The blond was hypersensitive after orgasming, and he was playing it against him.

It was then Cloud gasped loudly at a particularly strong pull and his eyes opened fully. Noticing that Sephiroth was still fully clothed, the blond shook his head, trying to batter away the insanely annoying bangs plastered to his head from sweat.

"Y-you—you're clothed! N—not fair!"

Sephiroth clenched his hand around Cloud's erection and the blond relinquished a quick burst of air following by a deep, lustful moan, eyes jamming tightly shut.

"Aahh …"

"Now, Cloud, you do remember who is your superior now, don't you?"

When the blond failed to answer, he gave another firm stroking-tug to his shaft and pinched a pebble-like nipple.

"_Uhhn_—yes, yes, you are!"

Sephiroth smirked, sitting up while pushing a shivering Cloud back a little, unrelenting on his grip of the smaller form. "And, how is it we address our superiors, Cloud?"

"S-Seph—" Another gasp, another tug. "—I-I mean, _General Sephiroth_! Please!"

"Please … what?" Sephiroth repeated his earlier question in a whisper, licking the outer shell of Cloud's ear. He grinned at the shudder it induced and the shaky voice that followed.

"Pl … Please. Please, undress, G-General, sir! Please!"

"Much better, Cadet," the General growled softly, nipping the lobe before blowing cool air on it. "Help me undress."

"Y-yes, sir!" the blond stuttered, aided by his constant trembles. Sephiroth finally released his death-grip upon Cloud's length and allowed the younger one to hastily remove his shirt with shaky hands, wings shivering with the same level of tremors. He watched them with great interest, and upon finding himself shirtless and the more than eager blond moving to unbutton his jeans, he took the opportunity to seize the unsuspecting feathery limb. He went for the left one, it was closer, and latched a hand to the one spot he knew would make the blond freeze, to which, Cloud did. His breathing stopped and Sephiroth pulled the flexible appendage to his face, nuzzling a cheek to the fuzzy feeling of the short feathers. Cloud merely stayed stagnated, eyes wide, hands frozen in the air, though his breaths came in quick spurts. The General purred at his subordinate and pressed his lips in a flimsy kiss to the strong muscle beneath and ran his tongue over what he could reach.

Cloud nearly collapsed on top of him. A serious tremble nearly took the wing from his hand, and Sephiroth felt his own groin stiffen more, if possible, at the delicious noise the blond emitted after that one thing. It was a mixture of a whimper and a moan of _pure delight_ and Sephiroth wanted to hear it again, and again.

"Hurry with those clothes, Cloud …"

The insinuating tone that he trailed off with snapped the blond from his stupor and Cloud returned to removing his jeans with double efforts, fumbling and flushing a violent shade of crimson. That was another thing he adored about the little blond who took his heart; he was impossibly shy even when incredibly aroused and doing unspeakable things.

"I-I need you to—"

"Ah, of course," Sephiroth murmured, hand brushing past Cloud's sensitive chest before landing on the bed to lift his hips, allowing the blond to slip off his jeans and underwear simultaneously. "At least I wore underwear today …"

Cloud's face heated further and he ducked his head away from predatory pale-green. Sephiroth chuckled at the bashful display and pulled the blond back on his lap, nuzzling his nose into the pale neck of his beloved, inhaling his unique scent, delirious with unresolved need. He nuzzled again, enticed by the breathy sigh coming from above, and he kissed the delicate junction joining the neck and shoulder, and he felt Cloud's heart beat quicker. He nipped at the exposed throat, entwining his hand around the youth's leaking erection, his pace slow and traumatising. Cloud's wings rippled behind him and he saw the blond bit down on his bottom lip, suppressing vocal presentations of his pleasure. Sensing that his beloved, was again, nearing the edge, he used his free hand to search out his night stand. Waving about for a moment, he found what he sought and grasped it tightly in his hand. He paused for a moment, releasing Cloud entirely, much to the teen's dismay, and opened the bottle, coating the fingers on his right hand.

Cloud, panting heavily and half-aware of his surroundings, looked down at the General, who glanced up at him. "Seph, what—?"

The rest of his sentence was rudely, but not unwelcomely, cut off with a brash kiss as Sephiroth's lips collided with his own. In the same instance, a hand found its way back on his shaft while another travelled along the perfect curve of his backside. Shivering at what he knew was coming next, Cloud whined when he didn't feel the initial intrusion, and instead, Sephiroth's fingers traced circles around the spasming ring of muscle. A sharp intake of breath resounded from parted, pink lips at a sudden breach of his walls, and a well-slicked finger pushed inside up to the second knuckle.

"Ohhh … S-Seph, please, _more_ …"

A dark, sexy chuckle sounded from the General but he didn't comply with Cloud's desperate request. He wanted to toy with the blond, to play with and manipulate him until he simply … **broke**. With one hand still attached to this erection, Sephiroth ran his thumb faintly over the weeping head, spreading the pre-cum across the sensitive tip. While doing so, he inserted more of his finger into Cloud, who responded by pushing his hips back against the intrusion, face twisted into uncomfortable pleasure. It was bitter-sweet really; the initial penetration felt odd, Cloud had explained once upon a time, but it only got better after that. So much so, that when Sephiroth's second finger joined the first and began a gentle thrusting motion, the blond arched his back and tucked in his wings tightly, moaning freely at the motions performed in front and behind him.

"Do you like this, Cloud? Do you like it when I fuck you from behind, and torment you in front simultaneously?"

The General felt the form above him tremble violently, and he knew it wasn't just from his actions. Cloud loved it when he talked like he did, vulgar and impure. To confirm his question, the blond nodded rapidly, sucking in deep breaths as a third finger joined the first two after careful preparation. The third was simply to aid in stretching the tight coil of muscles adequately, because as Cloud put before, blushing like a school girl, Sephiroth was a "tight fit".

He twisted his fist around the head of Cloud's length and struck out at the spot he knew his prostate to be located in unison. The blond jutted forwards and his previously folded wings snapped open, the feathers as shaky as their owner.

"I can't hear you, Cloud."

"Y-yes! Godsdamnit, _**yes**_!"

"Much better."

Sephiroth continued to thrust his fingers carefully into his beloved's tight heat, his own shaft twitching at the thought of being deep inside it oh-so soon. But, no matter how eager he was, he never rushed – he would **never** hurt Cloud. However, he needn't wait long, as the little blond was more than receptive, and more than ready, if his cries of impatience and torment were anything to go by.

So, he removed his fingers with a swift swipe, ensuring he clawed against that sensitive bundle of nerves on his exit. The result was Cloud nearly jumping off of his lap, a yelp escaping his throat. Sephiroth growled deeply at the sound and latched his mouth greedily to those petal-soft lips the blond had, the kiss itself desperate and dirty. Cloud groaned around his mouth, vibrations reverberating into his own, only ascending his sudden need to possess the youth before him. Fluttering wings shut back up against his spine again, and Cloud felt his eyes roll back as Sephiroth slowly lowered him after lathering himself up with plenty of lubrication – the blond was unable to do it himself, his muscles gave up a while back – and what he felt slowly inserting itself into him was _waaay_ better than just fingers.

"S—ah—Seph—!"

"Hush, Cloud," Sephiroth soothed, his own breath becoming shaky from the intense heat gradually enveloping his member. It was oppressive to the very extreme, and he found it difficult to resist the overwhelming whim to thrust straight up into that ridiculous heat. Cloud was restless, driven mad by the torture he bestowed on him, and was struggling against his grip. "Be still, beloved. This is difficult enough without you—"

Sephiroth never got to finished his sentence as in that moment, Cloud snapped out his wings and he was thrown off by the momentum, hands losing their vice-like grip on those pretty little hips. Therefore, his little blond was pulled down sharply by gravity, impaling upon the rest of his throbbing erection, sending stars to dance before his eyes and a startled cry to leave Cloud.

* * *

Cloud was lost.

He was stuck fast between the sudden sharp agony of splitting himself on Sephiroth very hard shaft and the insane amount of pleasure thrust upon his body at it conveniently striking his prostate dead-on. He felt his mouth working wordlessly, eyes wide and hazy. His wings had a mind of their own, fluttering and shuddering out where they wanted. Sephiroth's hands flung straight back to grip his hips roughly and he heard hard panting sounding from the General.

"Cl-Cloud?"

The blond couldn't structure together a sentence to answer. He was stranded high in the sky on cloud nine, mind working fast to prevent him from finishing again so early. But damn, it was hard!

"Cloud, are you okay?"

Somehow, he managed a small nod, and he inhaled deeply, having yet to breath. His lungs were inflamed and his backside was on fire. He was stretched beyond belief, as he was every time they were this intimate together, and he wanted nothing more than to move his hips up along that glorious length buried balls-deep inside. However, Sephiroth prevented this with an extra-tight grasp on his hips, and he almost whined – no wait, he did.

"S-Seph," he began, spluttering and stumbling over his words, "I-I'm okay. Go, please? I can't wait—"

"Are you certain?" There was worry in his tone.

Cloud nodded fervently, and to show his truth, he rolled his hips the best he could against the steel-strong constraint. A hiss was his welcomed reward and a slack in the grip, allowing him a little freedom. Slowly, against his desire for quick, hard, deep and dirty, he raised his hips up along the length sheathed internally, he whimpered at feeling it rub him in all the right ways, still with the slightest hint of bitter-sweet pain, until only the tip was left in, and he dropped himself quickly back along, crying out desperately as he hit his nerve bundle again, not stopping.

Sephiroth gritted his teeth below the blond impaling himself again and again upon his length, and Cloud was lost in a world of lustrous bliss. Every thrust in was a home-run hit, straight on, and every pulling out made him just as eager for the next thrust in. His back was arched magnificently, and he lived and breathed for every moan, groan and whimper that departed his open lips. Each of those only spurred the General on further, enticing him to growl so sexily, the way in which drove the blond crazy.

Cloud felt so _filled_. He was complete, sharing thee most intimate of things with his General. It was pure euphoria. He adjusted to each strong, deep thrust, the position allowing for maximum depth. He rotated his hips with each downfall, gasping loudly alongside, feeling as though Sephiroth was pounding him to his very core of his being. The feathery appendages behind him were completely useless, flapping around wildly at times, shimmering and uncontrollable.

"F-faster!" he begged, panting, writhing as his beloved pulled him flush against his chest, adding profound stimulation to his nearly forgotten erection, it rubbing furiously between their stomachs as Sephiroth abided by his plea, aiding in Cloud's self impalement by forcing him up and down quicker with strong pulls and pushes. Incoherent, cryptic sounds vibrated through the air, drawn from both quivering throats as they moved together, though Cloud tended to be louder. "_**Nngh**_ …!"

"Cl-Cloud!" Sephiroth snarled into a growl, his lips moving to assault the blond's unprotected neck, nipping harshly and adding suction, littering the skin with small, pale bruises. He was offered crackly whimpers as compensation, almost like the blond was sobbing. "You're—Godsdamned—_tight_!"

The teen merely continued his unending sounds of bliss, stars shooting before his clouded, blue eyes with each strike against his prostate – Sephiroth was stupendously skilled at hitting _**every damned time**_ – it wouldn't take much more now – he could tell his General was near too …

He nearly jumped out of his skin when one of the General's hands shot for his abused wings, clenching the satiny limb in his hand, pulling it roughly to his mouth and he sucked on it – oh. Oh, oh, _oh_! That spot – that one –

It ended him.

"_**Nnyyyaaah, Sephiroth!**_"

A scream tore from Cloud and his entire body went rigid, muscles locking down _excruciatingly _**tight**, tensing violently as his climax shattered into a thousand pieces, each with Sephiroth's name engraved deeply. A stream of white erupted from his length, trapped between their stomachs, spurting his very essence in a rich, thick river. Cloud's body jolted with each wave of acute euphoria, his ring of muscles clamping down upon Sephiroth, pulling him into that suffocating, perfect, **wonderful **tightness.

Not even a heartbeat later, Sephiroth followed.

A deep, guttural growl echoed through the room as Cloud's breath stuck fast, the General's hot semen shooting deep into the petrified blond, the feathery softness of his wing still clamped in his moist mouth, prolonging each sensation. Each shudder from the youngster vibrated through his wing, and in turn, Sephiroth, each throb of his member in perfect harmony.

Finally, after an eternity, Cloud breathed again and simply flopped against Sephiroth, who held him up with what little strength remained. They panted against each other, with each other, exhausted and thoroughly satisfied. Huffing raggedly, the General lifted his blond carefully, extracting himself from that glorious heat, and laid him beside him on the bed, joining him a second later on his back, arms stretched out, completely drained.

Sephiroth noticed movement and he struggled to turn on his side, coming into contact with tired sapphire-blue. Gentle light-jade locked with them and a sleepy smile adorned Cloud's features. He snuggled closer to the taller man, tucking his spiky-blond head beneath the protective arm, which circled around him immediately after. His other one wound around his back, gently stroking the length of wing within its reach, and a contented whine flowed to his chest.

"Oh, _Cloud_ …"

A sweet nuzzle presented itself against his sweaty, sodden chest, and he couldn't help but smile. Then he laughed at the follow-up statement:

"I still wonder if I can fly."

* * *

_**~ End.**_


End file.
